MI VIDA ERES TU
by MaRiEl CulleN
Summary: Hitsugaya ha estado esperando el despertar de Hinamori, soy malísima para los summary, esto sería algo así como la 2da edición de mi primer fic, HITSUHINA. reviews plz.
1. El despertar

**No sé como disculparme por haber dejado sin terminar este fic, y ni siquiera haber avisado, pero de verdad de verdad que sufrí de un ataque de trabajo que no termina nunca desde que entre a la facultad, y ahora por el bien de mi salud mental he decidido darme tiempo para revisar y terminar este fic. **

**Espero que no estén muy molestos conmigo y que disfruten de lo que queda del fic, para los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos y como siempre los reviews son bien recibidos, críticas y todo.**

**No me pertenece Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes. Si la historia fuera mía todo sería Hitsu/Hina. No podría evitarlo jajaja.**

_MI VIDA ERES TU_

CAPITULO 1

Los días seguían pasando. Ya habían pasado al menos 2 meses desde que Aizen Sousuke había mostrado su verdadera cara. La _soul society_ intentaba paso a paso volver a ponerse en guardia, todo era un caos, los capitanes tenían reuniones todos los días y estas duraban horas. Después de una larga jornada el entrenamiento de la división diez había terminado por ese día, el capitán Hitsugaya había subido al tejado de su oficina y se encontraba observando el cielo mientras oscurecía. Su corazón parecía palpitar cada vez más lento, como si junto con el sol su vida también desapareciera. Había pasado otro día y como siempre nada había pasado. Ella no había despertado. Se movió un poco con impaciencia. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de quien realmente era el traidor, entonces habría podido decirle a Hinamori que se alejara de él, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez ella no lo hubiera escuchado de cualquier manera, hubiera creído en la palabra de Aizen y no en la de él. Pero eso era algo de lo que no podía culparla. Nadie sospechaba lo que él estaba planeando, parecía ser realmente buena persona, hasta Hitsugaya tenía que admitirlo, aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo.

Unos pasos silenciosos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sin muchas ganas se volvió y vio a su vice-capitana rangiku-san.

"aquí esta, taichou" dijo Rangiku "me preguntaba donde se había metido."

"mmm" fue todo lo que Hitsugaya alcanzó a contestar.

Rangiku-san se sentó a un lado de donde estaba él. Hitsugaya volvió a prestar atención al cielo que en ese momento se mostraba completamente oscuro, salpicado de estrellas.

"¿usted cree que podamos atrapar a Aizen antes de que se desate una guerra?" preguntó Rangiku cautelosa.

"no lo sé" contestó el capitán, "pero aunque lo den por perdido, seguiré a Aizen hasta el infierno si es necesario. Hare que se arrepienta de lo que hizo, hare que.."

Se detuvo de repente, tragó saliva pero no pudo seguir hablando. Si lo hacía entonces se pondría a hacer un berrinche enfrente de su vice-capitana y eso arruinaría su reputación. Matsumoto lo miró un instante y luego preguntó tristemente..

"¿Hinamori sigue sin mejorar, no es así?, ¿no hay ningún indicio de que vaya a despertar?"

Hitsugaya bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Rangiku suspiró con pesar y se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara en un gesto de impaciencia.

"¡es injusto todo esto!" replicó ella. "ya todos los que fueron heridos están completamente sanos, Hinamori-san es la única que no ha podido recuperarse, es injusto pues era ella quien más se preocupaba por lo que podría pasarle a su capitán, ¡y fue justo a ella a quien hirió más!, primero le hizo creer que estaba muerto, hizo que encontráramos esa estúpida carta, ¡haciéndole creer que había sido usted!". Rangiku tomó aire y se calmó un poco para luego proseguir. "Imagínese lo que ella debió sentir, perdió a su capitán que era casi como un padre para ella, y a su mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo".

Hitsugaya volvió a moverse incómodo, recordaba perfectamente el rostro lleno de dolor que Hinamori le había mostrado aquella noche.

"_ya no se que hacer, shirou-chan.."_ – le había gritado, el podía recordar perfectamente como una desilusión había partido su corazón cuando ella lo llamó asesino.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, contentándose con mirar al cielo plateado que se cernía sobre ellos.

"a ella le encantaba subirse al tejado y mirar el cielo a esta hora" comentó la vice-capitana.

Un nudo pesado se le formó en el estómago a Hitsugaya cuando la escuchaba hablar así.

"no hables como si ella estuviera muerta, ¡ella no lo está!…- replicó el

"lo sé, lo siento, es solo que lleva tanto tiempo ahí que he llegado a preguntarme si algún día va a despertar".

"Por supuesto que lo hará, ella no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente".

Hitsugaya quitó sus ojos del cielo que tenía sobre él y posó sus ojos sobre la soul society que a diferencia del resto del día se encontraba silenciosa, en un momento de paz mientras todos se encontraban descansando. Aquella imagen parecía una ilusión, nada ahí concordaba con la realidad que se estaba viviendo en ese lugar. Tanto silencio le causaba un des confort que no podía explicar, en respuesta entre cerró los ojos para agudizar un poco su vista en busca de algo que si fuera a corde con la realidad.

"siento haberlo molestado taichou, no fue mi intención" se disculpó ella.

"no importa. Voy a dormir. Es tarde tu deberías ir a descansar también" le recomendó Hitsugaya "mañana va a ser un día muy largo"

Hitsugaya se levantó y brincó el tejado. Se dirigió a su habitación pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta cambio de opinión. En realidad no tenia sueño, así que decidió hacer otra visita a Hinamori.

Cuando por fin llegó al hospital, buscó a oscuras la habitación de Hinamori, cuando la encontró se quedó mucho tiempo parado en el marco de la puerta, observándola respirar lentamente. En realidad parecía como si estuviera dormida, ya no había marca de ningún daño en su cuerpo. Se acerco a ella y se sentó en una silla que había a un lado de su cama. Apoyo los codos sobre la cama y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"¿hasta cuando piensas despertar, momo?"

Ella por supuesto no respondió, el corazón de Hitsugaya se encogió.

"¡tienes que despertar!, ¿recuerdas que me hiciste prometerte que te llevaría al Rukongai, para que pudieras visitar a todos tus amigos?, ¡Te prometí que te llevaría!. Pero tienes que despertar. Si quieres puedes dejar de llamarme Hitsugaya-kun y volver a llamarme Shirou-chan. ¡Pero solo si despiertas!. Te voy a estar esperando aquí, ¡no me moveré de aquí hasta que despiertes, ¿me escuchaste?!".

Sin querer había subido la voz y se había levantado. Avergonzado por su actitud volvió a sentarse. Respiró profundo… y entonces vio un espasmo en el rostro de Hinamori, luego ella comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Hitsugaya la miró sorprendido, parecía que estaba soñando y entre todo su movimiento surruraba algo…

"no" dijo ella muy bajito, causando que el chico se acercara mas ella para poder entender que decía. "¡te prometí que te llamaría Hitsugaya-kun y es lo voy a hacer!.

Hitsugaya no podía creerlo. Era como si estuviera escuchando todo lo que le decía.

"¡no lo he hecho bien!" se quejó ella arrugando la nariz "todavía te llamo Shirou-chan cuando no puedes escucharme".

Hitsugaya sonrió. Ella podía llamarle como quisiera.

"Deja de dormir, momo" ordeno él en su oído

Hinamori dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Hitsugaya se echó para atrás y la observó moverse aún más.

"¿Hitsugaya-kun?" le escuchó decir.

El no logró reunir la concentración suficiente para responder. Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Los abría y los cerraba como si la luz que provenía de la luna la cegara después de tanta oscuridad. Hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron, repitió...

"¿Hitsugaya-kun?"

"aquí estoy, Momo" le anunció él.

"¿Qué?… ¿que pasó?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" preguntó confusa.

"¿no recuerdas nada, momo?" preguntó el preocupado.

Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Nervioso vio como lentamente sus mejillas eran recorridas por lágrimas y como su respiración se volvía agitada.

"¿él?" preguntó apretando los ojos. "¿Aizen tachiou, trato de matarme?" su voz se quebró al final. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo… mal? ¿Por qué me hizo esto, Shirou-chan?"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, lo había llamado así nuevamente, pero en lugar de molestarte provocó un latido extra en su corazón.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sin muchas ganas de tomar el tema en el momento le explicó lo que Aizen había estado planeando todo el tiempo mientras que los engañaba a todos en el proceso.

"pero… ¡pero eso es horrible! ¡Nos mintió a todos!" sollozó Hinamori mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "y lo peor…" bajó la mirada y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

"¡hizo que levantara mi espada contra ti!, no debí hacerlo, te llamé…¡ te llamé asesino Shirou-chan.! Lo siento tanto. No debí dudar de ti. ¡¿Como pude creer que tu habrías matado a alguien?".

"no te preocupes por eso. Ya todo pasó. Lo están buscando por todos lados y..."

Hitsugaya se detuvo al ver que Hinamori negaba con la cabeza.

"no lo encontraran si no quiere que lo encuentren… Aizen es muy inteligente, no sabrán de él hasta que él quiera dar la cara…" dijo ella notablemente angustiada.

"entonces no debemos preocuparnos por el" contestó Shirou-cha "hasta el momento en que dé la cara. Por ahora debemos avisarle a Unohana que ya estas despierta".

El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia puerta. Hinamori miraba cada paso del joven capitán con aprensión.

"¿Shirou-chan?"…

"¿sí?" Preguntó él dándole de nuevo la cara.

"gracias…" dudó por un momento "escuchaba tu voz hablándome en la oscuridad, tú me guiaste de regreso, ¡gracias por no dejarme sola!.

"nunca te abandonaría" contestó el volviéndose de nuevo a la puerta y con su habitual indiferencia "voy a llamar a Unohana-san".

**Listo!!!! Capítulo 1 corregido. Me impresionó la cantidad de errores que tenía jaja sin mencionar que me faltaban signos de interrogación y exclamación por TODAS partes. Ahora creo que le he puesto de más jeje. Bueno, eso es todo, espero sus reviews, encantada de escuchar cualquier comentario bueno o malo sobre el fic.**

**Por cierto… FELIZ 2009!!!!**


	2. Perdón

**Listo!!! Aquí tienen el 2do. Capítulo corregido y pss no aumentado, pero bueno. Espero y lo disfruten y como siempre espero sus comentarios.**

**No me pertenece Bleach ni ninguno de su personajes…**

MI VIDA ERES TU

CAPITULO 2

Hinamori se encontraba de nuevo acostada en la misma cama que la había acogido por meses. Ella había querido mudarse a su habitación pero Unohana se había negado y le había ordenado que se quedara al menos dos días más para estarla valorando de cerca. En un débil intento de buscar ayuda la chica había mirado a Hitsugaya pidiéndole que abogara por ella pero para su decepción es solo contesto…

"Harás lo que se te dice, Hinamori" y había salido de la habitación rechazando toda mirada acusadora por parte de ella.

Hasta entonces la habían dejado sola a ella y a sus pensamientos. Aquellos que no había querido mostrarle a Shirou-chan cuando le había contado todo lo que Aizen había hecho. Sentada en la cama apretó su almohada con fuerza, pero necesitaba más que eso, necesitaba gritarlo, necesitaba sacar esa decepción que sentía.

Entre más pensaba en lo que había pasado, mas reconocía el sentimiento que poco a poco había tomando forma desde que Shirou-chan le había contado todo, un sentimiento distinto a lo que le hacía sentir Aizen se estaba formando dentro de ella, y aumentaba cuando pensaba que había sido engañada con toda intención, que había sido utilizada y luego desechada como si nada.

"¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba ella una y otra vez. "¿Qué clase de persona eres Aizen Sousuke?"

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que de nuevo las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, limpio sus lágrimas bruscamente.

"¡Que tonta eres!, ¡no debes llorar, Hinamori!, no debes, el no lo merece... el no…¡no deberías sentir nada más que odio!

Se detuvo súbitamente al sentirse observada. Alguien estaba afuera de su habitación, su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez fuera Hitsugaya, pero después pensó que él no tenía ninguna razón para estarse escondiendo.

"Hit.. Hitsugaya-kun" llamó pensando que el respondería para no asustarla, pero nadie respondió. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y el miedo la invadió. Tragó saliva pesadamente... "¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no contesta?". De nuevo nadie respondió, trató de levantarse pero su pecho comenzó a doler. El silencio la incomodo tanto que sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar sobre las probables personas que podrían estar ocultándose, encabezando la lista se encontraban Aizen e Ichimaru.

La puerta emitió un ruido agudo cuando comenzó a abrirse y ella se mantuvo expectante hasta que las sombras le mostraron a una de las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento.

"¿A que ha venido, Kira fukutaichou?" preguntó ella con una voz gélida sin voltear a verlo.

También el había estado envuelto en lo que había resultado ser su peor pesadilla. Shirou-chan se lo había dicho. El había seguido las órdenes de Aizen e Ichimaru. Él era otro que le había mentido.

"Hinamori-kun, acabo de enterarme que acabas de despertar y he venido…" él hablaba lentamente mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Hinamori, un olor extraño provenía de Kira, Hinamori volteo para mirarlo y se sorprendió cuando vio en las condiciones en las que estaba… parecía alcoholizado.

"¿Has estado bebiendo?" le interrumpió al reconocer el olor.

Él retrocedió un poco confuso, parpadeando se examinó. Al parecer no estaba muy consciente de las condiciones en las que se presentaba, se ruborizó ligeramente y luego volvió a acercarse esta vez hablando a toda velocidad con la culpa llenando causa uno de los espacios que hacía al hablar.

"perdóname, Hinamori-kun, ¡no pretendía que salieras lastimada!, yo no sabía en realidad que era lo que ellos planeaban, yo solo seguía las ordenes de mi capitán, de… de Ichimaru" mientras hablaba grandes lágrimas surcaban su rostro, no era capaz de mirarla, se sentía muy avergonzado.

"Kira-kun" intentó decir Hinamori pero el alzó una mano pidiendo que lo dejara hablar.

"No" dijo el muchacho rubio lanzando las manos al aire "déjame decirte todo lo que he venido a decirte, ¡todo lo hice mal!, no fui capaz de reconocer las verdaderas intenciones en las ordenes de Ichimaru. Cuando tu y yo peleamos, me sentí un patán, como pude haber intentado lastimarte. La verdad es que soy despreciable".

"esta bien, Kira" dijo Hinamori, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que en verdad lo había perdonado. "hacías algo que era tu deber" respondió ella tratando de calmarlo, veía como poco a poco el chico terminaba en el suelo llorando y golpeando el piso "entiendo que fuiste engañado, no te preocupes, te agradezco que hayas venido a visitarme" no podía estar enojada con él, termino siendo otra víctima de esos demonios que habían tenido como capitanes.

Kira comenzó a agitar la cabeza, negando algo con los ojos apretados.

"pero si pude haber hecho algo" dijo él con la respiración entre cortada "empecé a sospechar que algo andaba mal, y aun así alejé al capitán Hitsugaya de donde yo sabía que llegarías, ¡lo alejé para que ellos pudieran estar solos contigo!, al darme cuenta no pude hacer nada más que mandar al capitán Hitsugaya hacia una derrota segura, pensando que tal vez podría salvarte pero aun así no me detuve y seguí con las ordenes de Ichimaru, peleé con otra amiga mía, Rangiku, aunque no creo que le haya hecho mucho daño.- sonrió amargamente,- en realidad es muy fuerte. SOY …no es así?"

Hinamori comenzó a alarmarse, empezaba a hacerse daño en las manos de tanto golpear el suelo. Ignorando el dolor que tenía en el pecho, trato de levantarse para detenerlo, cuando estuvo parada a su lado se arrodilló frente a él, le echó el cabello para atrás y limpió sus lágrimas, el seguía mirando al suelo como si fuera lo único digno que podía hacer. Ella trataba de mirarlo a los ojos pero él los rehuía.

"mírame, Kira-kun," el rechazo su mirada "¡mírame…!"

El volteó a verla y ella sostuvo su rostro para que no alejara esa mirada que parecía ahogada en la desesperación.

"ahora todo esta bien" dijo ella y le sonrió aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo. "yo te comprendo" se acercó al él y le besó en la frente para darle a entender lo que decía.

Kira no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó mientras seguía llorando, Hinamori correspondió a ese abrazo, y no pudo evitarlo, al ver a uno de sus amigos en ese estado, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y lloró junto con él. Después de todo ella también tenía algunos sentimientos que desahogar.

Afuera a la luz de la luna Shirou-chan había estado viéndolo todo. Había regresado pues había olvidado decirle algo a Hinamori. Cuando llegó, pronto se dio cuenta de que Hinamori tenía visita, así que ya había decidido ir más tarde, pero al darse cuenta quien era, optó por quedarse, solo para comprobar que Hinamori estuviera segura. Al parecer, la visita había terminado perfectamente. Hitsugaya sonrió sin ganas y al no querer interrumpir a su amiga, soltó lo que había ido a decir al viento…

"Buenas noches, Momo".

**Creo que me quedo bastante corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, please, dejen reviews!!!……a este capítulo le hice pocos cambios, pero pienso que era una escena que era necesaria. **


	3. Discusión

**Otro capítulo más, espero lo disfruten. Una sugerencia para leer, Twilight. En verdad me he obsesionado con esta saga, simplemente no puedo parar de leer, pero bueno… primer lo primero. :D**

MI VIDA ERES TU

CAPITULO 3

Discusión

"¡pero lo prometiste, Shirou-chan"

Hinamori se encontraba en la oficina de la décima división. Hitsugaya estaba atascado entre miles de reportes de situaciones realmente aburridas que estaba obligado a realizar y realmente no podía concentrarse teniendo a Hinamori frente a él protestando como una niña de 5 años.

Había estado preparando un reporte desde hacia una hora, que era el tiempo justo en el que ella había llegado ahí solicitando o más bien exigiendo que la llevara de visita al Rukongai. Volteó a verla, ella tenía un aspecto gracioso, estaba realmente concentrada en la forma de molestar tanto que a él no le quedaría otro camino que llevarla, aunque fuera solo para librarse de ella. Hitsugaya volvió a bajar la vista… y entonces su humor no mejoró nada. La única línea que se le había ocurrido poner era:

_División 10_

_Altercado entre integrantes de…_

Y junto a esto, en el lugar donde debería haber estado escrito el resto del reporte había un montón de garabatos. Realmente se sorprendió pues él creía haber terminado de escribir la frase. Esa, definitivamente era una prueba de cuan destrozados estaban sus nervios. Volvió a levantar la vista, justo para ver como Hinamori comenzaba a decir algo sobre la injusticia con el puño el cielo.

"¡ya te dije que no puedo!" contestó el muchacho revolviendo su cabello con sus manos para después taparse la cara con ellas antes de decir "ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de la situación, ¡hay mucho trabajo que hacer!, seguramente tu tendrías que estar haciendo algo en estos momento en lugar de estar distrayéndome".

La chica pareció darse cuenta que su batalla estaba perdida por lo que dejó de apuntar al cielo y en un signo de derrota se quedó con la cabeza y los hombros caídos.

"lo siento, shirou-chan" se disculpó ella.

Hitsugaya al verla derrotada sonrió y sin muchas ganas comenzó de nuevo el reporte que había estropeado sin querer.

"Esta bien, no pasa nada, pero tengo que terminar esto ahora mismo" se explicó el. "te prometí que te llevaría y en ningún momento he dicho que no pienso cumplir mi promesa"

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte" se ofreció ella con una sonrisa. El chico levantó una ceja. Definitivamente dejar que alguien más hiciera su trabajo no era una mala idea. Hitsugaya suspiró y sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de la idea.

"no tendrías que estar haciendo los reportes de tu división" replicó él "ahora que Aizen no…"

Consciente del tema que estaba tomando volteó a ver a la chica cauteloso. El semblante de Hinamori se había ensombrecido y la sonrisa que le había dedicado no había dejado huella en su rostro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"Lo que quiero decir…" dijo nervioso tratando de reparar el daño. "Es que tu eres la encargada de esa división hasta que haya un nuevo capitán, no es así?".

Hitsugaya tragó saliva. Hinamori seguía mirándolo extrañamente y parecía que no iba a mejorar, sin embargo de un segundo a otro ella volvió a sonreír. Hitsugaya se dio cuenta que tenia la boca medio abierta y rápidamente la cerró.

"si, algo así" respondió ella con una sonrisa demasiado pronunciada para ser real "pero ya he terminado todo el papeleo, y no tengo nada que hacer hasta que llegue el entrenamiento de la tarde. Así que, ¡decide ya!, ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

"eh, bueno, ¡sí!, si no te molesta" contestó Shirou-chan volviendo a ver los papeles de su escritorio como si le diera igual la propuesta de la shinigami.

Ella tomó unos pocos de los papeles y comenzó a escribir. Hitsugaya la miraba disimuladamente. Mientras ella escribía seguía con esa sonrisa boba, pero en un par de ocasiones se había olvidado que estaba fingiendo y había alcanzado a ver un reflejo de tristeza en su rostro.

"¿Cómo esta tu herida?" preguntó Shirou-chan queriendo iniciar una conversación.

"ya casi no duele" respondió ella "he podido terminar un entrenamiento completo sin tener que descansar, así que supongo que no tardara en dejar de molestar"

Hinamori miro de un lado a otro.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Rangiku-san?" preguntó al caer en cuenta que no se encontraba en la oficina como debería.

Hitsugaya suspiró y una sonrisa se le escapó al contestar.

"tomando su descanso matutino" contestó poniendo cara de serio.

Hinamori soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión del chico. El chico al verla tan contenta arqueó una ceja.

"¿de que te ríes?" Preguntó curioso

"¿un descanso matutino, eh? Ella sí que exige sus derechos" la chica no podía parar de reír "¿sabes que?, acabo de decidir que cuando me asignen un nuevo capitán le pediré que me dé un descanso matutino también.

"¡deja de reír!" protestó Hitsugaya. "yo no le he dado un descanso matutino, ella sola lo ha tomado".

Hinamori paró de reír. Todavía tenía la respiración agitada cuando empezó a ver a Hitsugaya a los ojos con una mirada seria.

"ella tiene mucha suerte de que tú seas su capitán" dijo ella finalmente "me ha dicho que te admira mucho y que esta muy orgullosa de ti".

Unas pequeñas motas rojas aparecieron en las mejillas del capitán.

"tonterías" contestó él "ella debería estar trabajando ahora mismo"

Lo dijo un poco molesto pero no pudo evitar sentirse alagado. Sobre todo porque Hinamori había escuchado sobre lo buen capitán que era. De repente, no comprendió como un montón de papeles podían amargarle el día. Rangiku-san se había ganado un descanso vespertino.

"¿sabes una cosa?" preguntó Hinamori "creo que iré yo sola al Rukongai. Así no tendrás que molestarte".

Hitsugaya sintió como la burbuja en la que estaba flotando se pinchó y volvió a la realidad para encontrarse con una sonriente y decidida Hinamori.

"¿de qué estás hablando?" se quejó él "de ninguna manera vas sola a ninguna parte, y esa es mi última palabra".

"entonces le pediré a Kira-kun que me acompañe, seguro que él podrá acompañarme" ofreció ella.

"no debes ir a ningún lado y menos con Kira" contestó el bruscamente

"¿a que te refieres?" Preguntó ella confundida.

"me refiero a que todo es muy peligroso allá afuera, mucho más que aquí, al menos aquí tienes quien…"

"no" lo interrumpió ella seria "me refiero a la parte de Kira"

Hitsugaya la miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Luego, como si la conversación no fuera lo suficientemente importante para tener todo su atención, volvió a escribir sobre la hoja de papel que tenía bajo su puño.

"Pues… tu sabes… estuvo confabulado con ese… con él y…." trato de excusarse el.

"sabes perfectamente que él no pretendía hacerme daño, ya te lo he dicho" contestó ella molesta. Por unos segundos Hitsugaya la fulminó con la mirada pero ella no parpadeó ni desvió la mirada.

"eso es lo que el dice" contestó él sintiendo que si Kira estuviera en esa habitación en ese momento no podría evitar golpearlo. No entendía de donde había venido el enfado. "pero en fin, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida, bien?"

"BIEN" contestó ella.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió de la oficina sin mirar a su amigo.

"maldita sea" maldijo en un susurro al ver que había estado garabateando otra vez.

Molesto tomo el papel, lo arrugó y lo aventó hacia una esquina de la oficina con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Se quedó mirando a la puerta por lo que pareció una eternidad esperando que Hinamori volviera. La puerta no volvió a abrirse.

"tonto Hitsugaya" murmuró por lo bajo.

**:D, Reviews, plz!!!!! :D**


	4. Confesión

**¿Qué creyeron?. ¿Qué había dejado abandonada la historia de nuevo? ¡Pues no!. Estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar tiempo pero al fin lo encontré y pss aquí está el capítulo 4 listo para que uds lo disfruten!!!!. **

MI VIDA ERES TÚ

CAPITULO 4

Confesión

Hinamori caminaba lentamente por los pasillos desde hacía buen rato. Daba vueltas una y otra vez a la oficina de la división diez. La primera vuelta la había hecho muy rápido, muy molesta por el comentario que Shirou-chan había hecho respecto a Kira-kun; en la segunda, la furia había disminuido, reemplazada ahora por una sentimiento incómodo que no alcanzaba a entender, las demás vueltas, tenía que admitirlo no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Era esa extraña sensación de cuando los sentimientos están mezclados y no sabes si debes hacer algo ahora o hacerlo después.

Hacía varias vueltas que había decidido disculparse con Shirou-chan, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que el probablemente había estado velando por su seguridad, como siempre lo hacía desde que se conocían. Pero luego estaban esas últimas palabras que le había dicho. ¿Realmente el dejaría de preocuparse por ella?, si así fuera entonces sería muy triste. Shirou-chan siempre había estado ahí, como su mejor amigo, cuidándola aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta como si su corazón hubiera saltado tanto y tan alto ante este pensamiento que se quedó atorado ahí.

Nuevamente había llegado a la puerta de la oficina, se paró frente a ella y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Tenía que hacerlo. Decidió que sería mejor tocar, no sabía de qué humor podría estar el capitán. Justo cuando iba a tocar una voz gritó su nombre.

"¡Hinamori-kun!" la chica volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Era Kira.

El nudo en su garganta se apretó un poco más. Si Hitsugaya se diera cuenta de que el la estaba buscando, su humor no mejoraría mucho.

"te he estado buscando, Hinamori, tengo algo que decirte" dijo Kira un poco agitado después de acercarse corriendo.

"¿tiene que ser ahora?" preguntó la muchacha nerviosa mientras quitaba su mano del pomo de la puerta… "pensaba ir a…"

"por favor" la interrumpió asintiendo "he estado pensándolo mucho y pienso que debo decírtelo ahora. ¿Vienes?" le preguntó el muchacho, señalando una pequeña banca con el pulgar en donde podían sentarse.

Hinamori, quien no tenía idea de lo que Kira tenía que decirle, asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta que él se detuvo a un lado de la banca. Mientras más lejos de la oficina de Shirou-Chan, mejor.

"¿Qué quieres decirme, Kira-kun?" preguntó curiosa la muchacha, pensando que si apresuraba las cosas podría alcanzar a Shirou antes de que fuera a su entrenamiento.

"eh, si…- tragó saliva y Hinamori alzó una ceja al verlo nervioso. "Tal vez esto te suene extraño pero, he estado pensando, Hinamori, tu ya debes de saber que te aprecio mucho, digo fuiste, la primera amiga que tuve cuando llegue aquí, donde me sentía desorientado. Siempre me has apoyado, hasta con lo que hice con…

"ya te dije que eso no fue tu culpa" replicó Hinamori, recordando la discusión que había tenido con el capitán de la décima división y como le encantaría a él estar ahí para decirle al pobre Kira lo contrario.

"sé lo que opinas, pero, ¡por favor déjame decirte esto!. Me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti han sobrepasado los propios para una amiga."

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Hinamori se sobresalto, ¿Qué estaba escuchando?. Miró al chico fijamente esperando la señal o la expresión en su rostro de que todo se trataba de una broma.

"Kira, yo..." quiso interrumpirlo ella, pero él la detuvo alzando la mano.

"sé que es incómodo para ti, pero de verdad necesitaba decírtelo. Se cual será tu respuesta, pero es importante para mí. Es importante para mí porque si no te lo digo nunca seré capaz de borrarte de mi corazón, Hinamori, y eso sería una tortura eterna. No podría vivir amándote mientras, mientras tú amaras a otro…"

Hinamori estaba muy asustada. Esa era la primera vez que un chico confesaba sus sentimientos por ella. No sabía que decir, solo que…

"yo no amo a otro. Es solo que…" quiso excusarse.

Kira soltó una risa despectiva y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"Olvídalo entonces" dijo como si de repente pensara que no era buena idea tocar el tema que se avecinaba "¿A dónde ibas cuando te encontré?" preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

El cerebro de Hinamori se nubló _"¿Qué?"_ se preguntó internamente. "¿_Acaba de decir que siente algo por mi y luego como si nada cambia de tema y me pregunta hacia donde me dirigía?_".

"mmm" dijo tratando de recordarlo "tenía que ver a Shirou-chan" declaró ella confusa.

Kira volvió a sonreír. _"¿Pero que le pasa?_" pensó Hinamori

"¿Si?" contestó él muchacho con tristeza. "era algo que me imaginaba, pero por primera vez en mi vida desee estar equivocado".

Sin más ni más, se alejó de ella. Hinamori estaba ahí parada, con un montón de nueva información almacenándose en su cabeza. De repente recordó que tenía algo que hacer y se dio la media vuelta. Su corazón volvió a saltar al notar que alguien estaba tras ella.

"¿Shirou-chan?" el chico estaba parado detrás de ella "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"este es el camino hacia mi salón de entrenamiento" contestó el fríamente mirando por donde se había ido Kira. Hinamori contuvo la respiración.

"¿desde cuándo estas aquí?" preguntó ella nerviosa

"no te preocupes" contestó el caminando por delante de ella. "Me tape los oídos para no escuchar tu respuesta a la declaración de Kira".

Hinamori volvió a sentir latir rápidamente su corazón.

"yo le dije que…" trato de explicarse ella aunque no tenía muy claro por qué.

"no importa" la detuvo el "dime, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu salón de entrenamiento a estas horas, hace siglos que dejaste mi oficina" preguntó Hitsugaya como si en verdad no le importara la respuesta que ella podría darle.

"quería hablar contigo" confesó ella no muy segura de cómo debía sentirse por la manera tan fría como Hitsugaya seguía mirando hacia la nada "me sentí mal por hacer que te molestaras conmigo, no me gusta que peleemos".

Hitsugaya se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

"no sé de que hablas" declaró el simplemente "sabes perfectamente que nunca podría molestarme contigo en serio".

"¿pero…?"

"no estoy molesto contigo, momo. Debes irte." Dijo el caminando de nuevo.

Hitsugaya retomó su camino sin voltear a mirarla. Mientras Hinamori se dirigía al lugar donde se suponía que tenía que estar, pensó que realmente todos estaba actuando muy extraño, empezando por su corazón, que no había parado de saltar cuando Shirou-chan le dijo que nunca podría molestarse con ella.

**Se que esto debe ser un poco molesto, pero ¿Qué sería una N/A sin suplicas por reviews??!!!!**

**Muaks!!!!**


	5. suspiros

MI VIDA ERES TÚ

CAPITULO 5

"¡tú!, el de la línea de la izquierda, debes de estar siempre en guardia"

El capitán Hitsugaya se encontraba gritándole a alguno de los cuarenta shinigamis que se encontraban en la línea de la izquierda, sin embargo su mirada estaba atenta en la puerta. Todos ellos se miraban unos a otros sin saber exactamente a quien le estaba llamando la atención.

"eh, ¿capitán Hitsugaya?" dijo dudosa la vice-capitana Matsumoto lo que provocó que le chico desviara un poco su atención "creo que tendría que especificar a quien se refiere".

Hitsugaya salió de su ensueño. Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas y luego volvió a ponerse serio.

"sí, claro. Ehh…" parecía querer recordar el nombre del shinigami y al ver que no se le venía el correcto a la mente se rindió. "Lo que quise decir es que todos deben estar siempre en guardia".

Todos se miraron confundidos.

"es lo primero que deben de saber" advirtió el joven un poco más enérgico de lo que pretendía "ustedes al ser de nuevo ingreso, tienden a descuidar su defensa, y su enemigo sabrá aprovechar cada vez que bajen la guardia, así que…"

Matsumoto miraba fijamente los movimientos de su capitán. La práctica casi terminaba y él se había comportado de una manera muy extraña, impropia cuando de Hitsugaya Toushiro se trataba. Estaba distraído, algo que nunca sucedía, miraba hacia las ventanas mientras explicaba a sus subordinados el procedimiento del día. Ella había tenido que señalarle muchos errores en sus explicaciones. Había escuchado a un par de ellos comentar que tal vez había sido un error entrar a la división diez, después de todo el capitán era solo un niño. A Matsumoto le molestaba que catalogaran a su capitán como un niño. Ciertamente era bastante joven para ser un capitán pero tampoco era que anduviera en pañales. Estaba creciendo muy rápido y pronto se convertiría en un joven. Matsumoto sonrió. Había escuchado a varias shinigamis que le pedirían al capitán que se casara con alguna de sus hijas. Matsumoto pensó que el capitán se molestaría si se enterara de esas habladurías. Comúnmente él se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía en los alrededores, pero ella estaba segura de que no había escuchado nada, con lo distraído que andaba.

"pueden retirarse" escuchó Matsumoto decir a su capitán.

La chica, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad que daba el dar por terminada una práctica, se acercó al chico.

"una práctica bastante dura, ¿no es así capitán?" preguntó Rangiku-san cautelosa.

"Ehh, si algo." Fue todo lo que dijo. Otra vez miraba hacia la puerta. "En fin, puedes retirarte"

"Gracias" contestó ella sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaba.

Matsumoto vio alejarse a Hitsugaya. Iba a retirarse pero pensó que sería mejor llamar a la cuarta división para que limpiara el desorden de la sala. Cuando lo hizo salió de la habitación y subió al techo. Ya estaba oscuro, pero la luna iluminaba algunas partes del lugar. Se sentó y se puso a observar el cielo. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Todos habían estado muy ocupados estos días, y cuando todo terminaba, estaban tan cansados que solo quedaba dormir. La confusión que había en la Soul Society desde que Aizen y sus aliados habían escapado estaba calmándose poco a poco, pero nadie se atrevía a bajar la guardia. Aizen había demostrado ser un enemigo muy inteligente. Los había engañado a todos, nadie hubiera creído que él sería capaz de traicionar a la Soul Society, de traicionarlos a todos. Lo había planeado todo tan bien, tratando de enfocar la atención en Ichimaru para que él se pudiera mover a su conveniencia. Ella entendía perfectamente porque Aizen había hecho todo aquello, ¿pero porque Gin tenía que seguirlo?. De nuevo se había ido y la había dejado sin decir si volvería a verlo… ¡era tan!…

Los pensamientos de Rangiku fueron interrumpidos por unos quejidos. Estaba segura de haber escuchado a alguien hablando cerca de ahí. Se levantó y revisó con la mirada el lugar, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba sentado en el borde de la chimenea. Matsumoto se extrañó, pensó que no habría nadie despierto a esa hora. Cuando empezó el camino para acercarse a él, le escuchó decir...

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" murmuró el capitán sin ser consciente de que era escuchado.

Matsumoto se detuvo. Al parecer Hitsugaya no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de él. Observó, tratando de entender a que se refería su capitán con "¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?".

El no dijo nada por un rato, seguía mirando el cielo. Matsumoto no podía mirar su expresión pues estaba de espaldas. Podía notar que su respiración era más rápida de lo normal. Ella empezó a preocuparse.

El suspiró y…

"Momo" dijo en un susurro.

Matsumoto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Eran las cosas de verdad como ella lo estaba pensando? "Al capitán le gusta Hinamori-san". Sonrió un poco y después aviso de su presencia aclarándose la garganta bruscamente. Hitsugaya se sobresaltó y volteo rápidamente. Su mirada le mostró rápidamente a Matsumoto que no esperaba que su conversación interna fuera escuchada.

"... ¿Matsumoto?… ¿Qué… que haces aquí?" preguntó con un temblor en la voz.

"bueno" contestó ella "esperando a que llegue alguien de la división cuatro para que limpie el salón… ¡Sinceramente estos nuevos no tienen conciencia, mire que dejar tirada toda la…"

"Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" la interrumpió.

Ella sonrió.

"lo suficiente". Declaró ella

"¿Qué quieres decir con… lo suficiente? preguntó con un ligero tono verde en el rostro. Matsumoto sonrió a un mas al ver que pasó saliva con dificultad.

"pues, usted sabe desde…" balbuceó insegura pero al final no puedo evitarlo "bien... escuché que estaba suspirando por Hinamori-san" contestó rápidamente

"¿suspirar?... yo no suspiro" replicó el, desviando a su mirada

"pues estoy bastante segura de que fue lo que escuché" contestó ella "estoy segura que…"

"¡no escuchaste nada….!" cortó el "lo que sucede es que estas cansada y tu cabeza empieza a ver cosas que no son"

"no... yo sé lo que escuché" dijo ella sonriente "podría considerar la posibilidad de que mi cerebro interpretara mal el "ahh, Hinamori" si hubiera estado bebiendo pero no me he topado con Kira en todo la semana…"

De repente la expresión del capitán se endureció.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella al ver la expresión "ay lo siento, no me di cuenta que le estaba faltando el respeto. No lo vuelvo a hacer…"

"¿de que hablas?" preguntó el confundido.

Matsumoto estaba más confundida que el.

"ehh, nada. Pues como le decía, no he visto a Kira desde, si creo que la semana pasada…"

"me imagino" murmuró el

Matsumoto frunció el entrecejo.

"¿hay algo de lo que quiera hablar, Taichou?" preguntó ella, al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"No hay nada de que hablar. Yo solo te decía que seguramente no has visto a Kira por que ha estado buscando el momento de declarársele a Hinamori".

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella desconcertada. "vaya, de eso no tenía idea. Aunque debo decirle que tampoco sabía que usted sintiera algo por ella."

"Yo no siento nada de lo que tú piensas por Hinamori" replicó el "solo somos amigos."

"Con todo respeto, Taichou. Ningún amigo de nadie mira el cielo y suspira mientras piensa en alguien. Se nota que le molesta que Kira-kun haya confesado sus sentimientos por Hinamori-san así que no vaya a decirme que usted no siente celos de kira."

"¡yo no siento nada por nadie!" cortó él, la conversación se estaba volviendo peligrosa.

"Esta bien" accedió ella "pero yo solo le digo una cosa. Si yo supiera que alguien suspira por mi me encantaría que ese alguien me lo dijera. Es muy romántico."

"Es una lástima…" contestó el, cabizbajo "…que yo no pueda hacer nada por ti".

Hitsugaya se fue alejando de ella sin despedirse, ella solo sonrió un poco y luego borró su sonrisa.

"si" contestó ella para sí misma "es una lástima. La única persona capaz de hacerlo… no estoy dentro de sus planes, al parecer…"

La luna lentamente se fue escondiendo detrás de una nube negra, el tejado se volvió completamente oscuro, la silueta de la vice-capitana de la quinta división desapareció junto con la luz que había estado reinando en el Sereitei.

FINNNNNNNNN!

Bueno ahí esta…en este ha salido más el punto de vista de matsumoto… es una lástima que se sepa tan poco de ella. Porque me llama mucho la atención RAN/GIN, pero este es un HITSUHINA así que no puedo adentrarme mucho en ellos, pero están ahí, en algún lado... See youuuu!

Reviews plz!!!


	6. Consciencia

**MI VIDA ERES TU**

Capitulo 6

Consciencia

El sol volvió a cubrir los edificios del Serentei. Aunque era temprano, había ya varios shinigamis apostados en sitios específicos, vigilando. Estaba programada una reunión, los capitanes y los vice-capitanes encargados de las divisiones sin capitán debían presentarse frente al comandante general de las trece divisiones. Para Hitsugaya aquello ya era conocido, todos los días tenían que asistir a estas fastidiosas juntas. Pero era la primera vez que Hinamori se encontraría tan cerca del comandante general. El quería estar ahí para que no se pusiera nerviosa. Había estado pensando en ella toda la noche, aunque quisiera no podía alejarla de los pensamientos, veía su cara en cada rincón, en lugares que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Ya casi estaban todos listos, solo faltaban Hinamori, Kira y Hisagi. Seguramente llegarían juntos. De pronto se abrió la puerta; pero Hinamori no entró por ella. Solo era Hisagi, junto con el capitán Komamura. Cuando ellos iban pasando por su lado, Hitsugaya los detuvo.

"¿En dónde está la vice-capitana Hinamori?" preguntó el chico.

"creo que venía detrás de nosotros" contestó Hisagi "lo más probable es que Kira-kun haya ido a buscarla a su habitación, taichou".

Al ver que Hitsugaya no hacia otra pregunta, Hisagi siguió su camino.

Hitsugaya estaba molesto, ¿por qué a él no se le ocurrió ir a buscarla a su habitación? Seguramente Hinamori pensará que fue un detalle muy amable por parte de Kira el acordarse de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un cabeza dura?. El no quería aceptar que sentía algo por Hinamori además de lo demás que ella ya sabía que sentía. Matsumoto le había dicho que estaba celoso de Kira y él se había alejado del lugar negándose a sí mismo que sentía celos, pero esa misma noche mientras pensaba en ello, pensaba que Hinamori, siendo tan dulce y amable, preferiría a Kira que era como ella, la trataba bien y le hablaba con respeto. No como él. El siempre había sido altanero con ella, a pesar de que siempre la había apreciado, le gustaba demostrarle que él era mejor que ella, le gustaba hacerla enojar. Pero, todo eso lo hacía para que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Inconscientemente, Hitsugaya sufría cada día que ella no le dirigía la palabra, sufría cada instante en que ella hablaba y hablaba de otra persona y no hablaba de él. Era egoísta, si. Pero era lo que sentía.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Y las suposiciones de Hitsugaya se hicieron realidad. Hinamori entró en la habitación acompañada del vice capitán de la tercera división. Venía sonriendo, parecía que habían venido corriendo desde la habitación de ella, la respiración de ambos estaba alterada. Hinamori reía abiertamente. Hitsugaya podía ver perfectamente como la cara de Kira ponía un gesto de embelesamiento al ver su sonrisa. El estomago de Hitsugaya se revolvió poco a poco, -¿Por qué todo parece pasar tan lentamente?-. Se preguntó mientras observaba con atención. No podía permitir esto.

"disculpen" habló Hitsugaya en voz alta "podríamos empezar por favor, hay mucho trabajo que hacer este día".

Los demás capitanes asintieron la escuchar la petición del joven capitán. La sonrisa de Hinamori había desaparecido a medias. Ya no reía pero seguía pareciendo divertida por alguna situación. Antes de que cada a uno se colocara en sus respectivos lugares, Kira detuvo a Hinamori y le dijo algo en el oído. Hinamori volvió a sonreír. Hitsugaya estaba helado. A pesar de que ellos habían sido amigos desde hace tiempo, nunca había visto a Kira con tanta confianza frente a ella.

"¡hemos de comenzar!" empezó Yamamoto-sama "como saben, la situación es crítica, necesitamos los reportes de el avance de los entrenamientos para salir a buscar a Aizen Sousuke y sus cómplices…"

Hinamori bajo la mirada ante el nombramiento de su ex capitán, todos habían volteado a verla cuando fue nombrado. Los capitanes fueron enumerando los avances de los entrenamientos y reportes de los puestos de vigilancia. Todo parecía tranquilo.

"vice capitana Hinamori" llamó Yamamoto

Hinamori dio un paso adelante y presento respeto. Parecía ligeramente mareada aunque Yamamoto no tenía su usual expresión severa, si no una parecida como la que ponía un padre al ver a su nueva hija.

"¿Cuáles son los avances y el reporte de sus división?" preguntó examinándola.

"Bueno" comenzó ella visiblemente nerviosa "Considero que la mayoría de los integrantes de la quinta división son capaces de ir al mundo de los vivos, Taichou. Ciertamente mi nivel de pelea no es el de un capitán, pero he enseñado todo lo posible, pedí la colaboración del capitán Ukitake para supervisar el avance y el ha dado el visto bueno. En cuanto al nivel de Kidoh puedo garantizar que todos ellos esta en un nivel adecuado".

"Ciertamente he escuchado acerca de su escape de la celda de la quinta división, vice capitana. Se reporto que echó mano de las técnicas de Kidoh, ¿no es así?"

"ah" Hinamori se puso de un color rojo escarlata, parecía un tomate gigante "lamento lo sucedido señor, fue un error inmaduro de mi parte"

"no la estoy regañando" contestó Yamamoto con una cálida sonrisa "solo señalaba su alto nivel de Kidoh, ¡se necesita ser muy bueno para escapar de una celda con esas características!".

"gracias" contestó tartamudeando, muy avergonzada.

Entonces volvió a su lugar. Volteó a donde se encontraba Kira y le sonrió. Luego volteó hasta donde estaba Hitsugaya, y se encogió de hombros. Hitsugaya asintió en respuesta dándole a entender que lo había hecho bien. Aun así no dejó de molestarse porque ella volteó verlo a él primero. Eso era suficiente para él. Si esto seguía así, terminaría matando a Kira.

Cuando la junta terminó Hitsugaya salió rápidamente del lugar y se dirigió a su oficina donde ya lo esperaba una pila de papeles para firmar, Matsumoto tomando su descanso matutino estaba recostada en un sillón.

"¿estas dormida Matsumoto?" preguntó Hitsugaya incrédulo.

"no, Taichou, solo descansaba la vista" contestó ella sin abrir los ojos ni moverse un milímetro.

Hitsugaya la vio de cerca, tenía unas pequeñas marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos.

"¿que te pasa? ¿Estas enferma?" preguntó observándola preocupado.

"No. No pude dormir, estuve muy inquieta anoche.

"¿puedo pedirte un favor?" preguntó el capitán.

"Por supuesto" aceptó ella sin cambiar de posición.

"Guarda todos estos papeles donde estaban, hoy no trabajaremos. Puedes ir a descansar si gustas."

"pero, ¿pero taichou?, los papeles… ¿A dónde va?" preguntó abriendo los ojos al notar que se dirigía a la puerta.

"por ahí" contestó secamente agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Ya no podía más con esto. Ese sentimiento que tenía en cada célula del cuerpo, no lo dejaba en paz. Pero que podía hacer el. No le iba a decir a Hinamori, lo que sentía sabiendo que ella no le correspondería, no quería ser él, el que saliera herido, no quería que Hinamori se alejara de el al saber lo que sentía. Estaba corriendo, ya había cruzado varias oficinas, no podía detenerse. De repente se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada del Serentei, dormido, recargado en la pared, se encontraba el guardián de la puerta. No quería preguntas así que simplemente salto la barrera y cruzo al Rukongai, corrió y corrió. Sus pies le pedían un descanso pero su corazón le decía que corriera, que sacara toda esa confusión que lo abrumaba. De repente se detuvo. Reconocía ese lugar, era el distrito donde había vivido antes de convertirse en Shinigami, todavía podía escucharse decirle a Hinamori que no volviera cuando se fue, todavía recordaba perfectamente su voz gritándole que no quería convertirse en Shinigami. Recordaba lo triste que se había encontrado cuando ella se fue. Desearía haberle rogado que se quedara, pero tuvo miedo, de que ella le preguntara para que quería que se quedara. Ella tenía que irse. Podía escuchar la voz de Hinamori llamándole cuando jugaban. -Shirou-chan- gritaba.

"¡no me dejes!" murmuró para sí "ojala hubiera tenido el coraje de pedírtelo, Hinamori".

"¿y porque no lo hiciste?" murmuró su conciencia, que a menudo hablaba como Hinamori.

"Ya te lo dije, soy un estúpido, demasiado cobarde para ella" contestó apretando los ojos al reconocerlo.

"Pídelo ahora" le respondió la voz "tal vez ella decida quedarse a tu lado esta vez".

"No querrá. No has visto. Ella debe de estar con Kira ahora mismo riendo de algo, seguramente. El siempre la hace reír".

"Tú también me haces reír" replicó la voz. "tú siempre has estado ahí para ella, ya debió haberlo notado"

"Otro error mío" contestó con tristeza "siempre quise estar ahí para protegerla, quise ser yo el que siempre estuviese a su lado. Pero no me di cuenta de que llegaría el día en que alguien más cuidaría de ella y yo tendría que alejarme".

"Pídele que se quede contigo" ordenó la voz "¡dile lo que sientes!"

"¡No, ella quiere a Kira, es a él a quien ama!"

"¿Que pasaría si te dijera que a quien ama es a ti? ¿Qué harías?" preguntó la voz expectante.

"Creería que estoy soñando" contestó el "pero no podría creerlo ni aunque me lo dijeran mil personas, ella no…"

"¿Y si te lo dijera yo… shirou-chan?".

El corazón de Hitsugaya latió rápidamente. Que forma tan extraña de contestar para una consciencia. Se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba ella. Parada mirándolo muy seria, tratando de encontrar sus ojos, que la esquivaban.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que a quién amo es a ti?" preguntó ella acercándose.

Shirou-chan no podía moverse, las manos le temblaban. Ella estaba tan cerca y seguía moviéndose hacia él. ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?.

"no me creerías, ¿No es así?" preguntó ella encontrando sus ojos.

Hitsugaya no contestó, seguía sin poder moverse.

"¿y si hago… esto? murmuró cerca de su oído.

Cortó lo que le quedaba de distancia y juntos sus labios con los de él. Al principio el no respondió, pero no pudo evitarlo, el también la besó. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el corazón del otro palpitando rápidamente, acompasadamente al del otro. Hitsugaya pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de Hinamori tembló cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. De repente él se separo bruscamente.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el molesto.

"¿Qué pasa, Shirou-chan?" contestó ella confundida.

"¿Por qué me besas?" preguntó agitado. "¿Por qué, Hinamori?"

"no entiendo, estoy demostrándote que te amo" respondió ella "te amo, shirou-chan"

"no necesito que me demuestres nada, no debiste hacer eso, además no tienes permiso para estar fuera del Rukongai, ¡deber irte!" ordenó el con cara mas autoritaria.

"pero… ¿pero shirou-chan?, ¡por favor!" suplicó ella tratando de abrazarlo, pero él no lo permitió.

"¡vete!" gritó él "vete de aquí"

Los ojos de Hinamori comenzaron a ponerse brillosos, miraba a Shirou-chan con tristeza. Hitsugaya desvió su mirada, no podía verla llorar. Ella apretó los puños.

"¡tiene razón!" contestó ella "no debí haberlo besado, ni siquiera debí haber venido aquí. ¡Fui una estúpida por preocuparme por usted, Hitsugaya Taichou!".

Ella se alejó corriendo de ahí. Hitsugaya quiso salir detrás de ella, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

"¡estúpido!" gritó, golpeando un árbol a su lado. "¿no era eso lo que querías?" -¿no querías saber que te amaba?. ¿Por qué la rechazas?. ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo lo que ella te hace sentir?, ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de decirle que tu también la quieres?-.

Se dejó caer de espaldas al árbol que golpeó. Había empezado a llover, le hubiera gustado que parara. Estaba tan confundido. ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo ese sentimiento, no era capaz de alejar el miedo de su cuerpo, era como si temiera mostrarle a ella sus debilidades, pero era absurdo, ella era su única debilidad.

**Lo logré. En contra de toda tempestad terminé otro capítulo. Ojala y lo disfruten tanto como lo hice al escribirlo. Me encantó el cambio de personalidad de los personajes en esta etapa de su vida. Hitsugaya siempre es resuelto y Hinamori mas reservada. Sin embargo aquí, Hinamori es lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar lo que siente, mientras que el pobre Shirou-chan se muere de miedo. Me encanta jajaja bueno ya!!! Reviews!!!..**


	7. redención

**Frente a ustedes el capítulo 7. Disfrútenlo!!!!**

**MI VIDA ERES TÚ**

CAPITULO 7

Redención

"¡pero… ¿Taichou?…".

Matsumoto había estado sonsacándole a su capitán información de hacia a donde se había dirigido la última vez que lo vio. Al final, él se había hartado tanto de escuchar a Matsumoto, que sonrojado había terminado contándole una pequeña crónica de su escape de la realidad.

"¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?!" replicó él "yo no sé que se debe hacer en estos casos…creo que se molestó conmigo"

Matsumoto enarcó las cejas, no cabía duda que dentro de ese fuerte y sabio capitán había un niño. Un niño muy retardado, cabe mencionar.

"¡pero Taichou!, ¿no dijo que Hinamori lo besó? Usted solo tenía que corresponderle, no había necesidad de hacer nada. Estoy segura que Hinamori lo hizo así pensando en esa absurda inseguridad de usted".

Hitsugaya se quedó callado. Había estado pensando en la posibilidad de salir a buscarla y pedirle perdón por su estupidez, pero eso significaría echar por la borda todo su orgullo. ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo!. Aunque Hinamori no lo disculpara él tenía que pedir perdón. Al fin se decidió.

"¡Voy a verla!" dijo simplemente, se levantó y salió de su oficina.

El día seguía nublado. Hacia unas horas que había cesado de llover, pero ni un rayo de sol podía cruzar la espesa capa de nubes que se extendía por todo el cielo. Sobre todo en ese momento en el que el sol debería estar desapareciendo por el horizonte.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Hinamori. Ya era tarde y dudaba que siguiera en los entrenamientos.

Estando enfrente de su puerta, un ataque de nervios le acometió. Pero no se dejó intimidar, por algo era Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tomó el mango de la puerta, se arrepintió y lo soltó, luego volvió a tomarlo.

"¿piensas decidirte o vas a estar ahí toda la noche?"

La voz era demasiado conocida como para equivocarse, era sin duda Hinamori. Estaba sentada en uno de los barandales fuera de su habitación.

"pensé que tal vez estarías dormida…No sabía si molestarte" contesto Hitsugaya

"no podía dormir" dijo ella encogiendo los hombros, mirando hacia la nada "pensé en hacerte una visita pero luego recordé…" tragó saliva y volteó a verlo a la cara "recordé lo de esta tarde"

Ella bajo la mirada con un débil suspiro. Hitsugaya inmediatamente deseó poderse dar de golpes por hacerla sentir de esa manera. Si su orgullo era el precio por recompensar lo que había hecho, era en realidad un costo muy bajo.

"¡no!" dijo el acercándose hacia donde estaba ella "el del error fui yo. Fui un tonto Hinamori, no debí haberte hablado como lo hice. No debí…"

"¡shh!, eso no vale la pena" dijo ella y después de unos segundos sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llegó a verse en sus ojos "lo importante es que estas aquí, como siempre, no volveré a presionar nada contigo. Es solo que cuando te vi ahí hablando solo con tu conciencia..." Hinamori contuvo una risita "¿Cómo es eso que tu conciencia habla como yo, Shirou-chan?"

"No es gracioso" cortó él, pero en realidad se estaba riendo por dentro "en realidad pensaba que tu voz estaba dentro de mi cabeza pero debí reconocer que nada dentro de mi cabeza puede tener esa horrible voz".

"¡Shirou-chan…!" se quejó ella.

Ambos soltaron carcajadas tan sonoras, que hasta unos cuantos pájaros salieron volando de los árboles contiguos. De repente, un rayo de luna, que se escapó por entre la masa de nubes e iluminó el rostro de la chica. Era verdaderamente hermosa, sus ojos castaños miraban al capitán con expectación… el rayo de luna parecía hacer más hermosas sus delicadas facciones. Era hora de dejar el miedo atrás. Hinamori Parpadeó. Hitsugaya se movió un poco más cerca y disimuladamente rozo su mano con la de ella. Hinamori se estremeció. Decidido a terminar con todo eso, Hitsugaya le dijo…

"estas hermosa"

Hinamori abrió mucho los ojos, lo cual provocó una carcajada nerviosa por parte de él.

"¿de que te ríes, Shirou-chan?" preguntó ella inconsciente de su reacción. La intriga hizo que otra expresión divertida apareciera en su rostro "¿Qué…?"

Las palabras dejaron de salir por su boca, porque sorpresivamente el chico la había besado fugazmente en la comisura de la boca. Ella se quedó inmóvil… estaban muy cerca, sus narices podían hacer contacto en cualquier momento…el parpadeó… -¡que no se arrepienta!- pensó ella.

Al fin sus labios se unieron, esta vez ambos respondieron de inmediato, mandando electricidad por todo sus cuerpos. El cielo iba clareando pero ellos rehusaban separarse. La mano de Hitsugaya acarició la mejilla de ella y pronto descubrió que besar era todo un arte. En el cual, como en todo, se volvería un genio.

:D…. Reviews please. Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido.


	8. Juntos

**MI VIDA ERES TU**

CAPITULO 8

Juntos

Tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero de repente todo parecía perfecto. El cielo no mostraba ni una sola nube y los pájaros volaban de árbol en árbol cantando lo que parecía una misma canción. Hitsugaya jamás había notado lo bonito que era el Serentei. En esos mismos momentos se encontraba en un arrollo almorzando con Hinamori. Esos paseos se habían hecho más seguidos a medida que necesitaban estar más tiempo juntos, aunque en ocasiones eso podía significar el tener que desvelarse terminando el papeleo, pero eso ya no importaba… no más.

"¿Shirou-chan?"

Hitsugaya parpadeó. Se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos habían estado vagando.

"¿que pasa?" preguntó aun aturdido.

"te estaba preguntando si ya tenias hambre" la voz de Hinamori se notaba llena de curiosidad "¿en que pensabas?".

Hitsugaya la miro directamente a los ojos…

"Tú ya sabes la respuesta…" dijo el capitán tomándola de la mano "mis pensamientos siempre son acerca de ti".

Hinamori se sonrojó y se acercó más a él.

"¿ah sí?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba más hacia el "¿y se puede saber que era lo pensabas sobre mi?"

Hitsugaya sonrió inocentemente…

"mmm, no"

"¡Shirou-chan! Dime que estabas pensando"

"¡no quiero!" dijo el haciéndose el difícil.

"¡eres malo!" susurró ella mirándolo con ternura.

El chico se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro, un poco más cerca de la boca, y luego otro cada vez más cerca. Hinamori no podía esperar a que ese beso llegara a sus labios. Cuando parecía que la iba a besar en los labios, el se separó sin dejar de verla. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, expectante, al no sentir nada abrió los ojos, parpadeó y se sonrojó…

"…estaba pensando…" confesó el al fin "que te amo"

El cortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó muy lentamente en los labios. Pudo sentir su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el de ella, no podía creer que por obstinado se había perdido tanto tiempo de esa delicia. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Su beso se fue haciendo más profundo, hasta que ambos necesitaron respirar… Ambos se notaban agitados.

"¿sabes una cosa?" Preguntó ella "siempre estuve soñando con momentos como estos, en los que pudiera estar junto a ti. Pero mis sueños se quedaron muy cortos, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento".

Hitsugaya sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. A menudo Hitsugaya se daba cuenta que se quedaba perdido mirándola. Podían pasar varios minutos para que él se diera cuenta de que había estado embelesado.

De repente la mirada de Hinamori se posó en el suelo, y una expresión de preocupación ocupó su rostro.

"tengo mucho miedo, Shirou- chan. Tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero que te pase nada. ¡Prométeme… prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo".

Hitsugaya la abrazó intentado confortarla todo lo que le fue posible.

"a donde quiera que tu vayas, momo, yo iré. Pase lo que pase, tú y yo vamos a estar juntos, no hay porque preocuparse"

Ella sintió un fuerte alivio al escuchar esas palabras. Decidió que no se preocuparía por esos bobos sentimientos de miedo que albergaban su pecho a cada segundo.

Ella se recostó, apoyada en el pecho de su Shirou, empezó a cerrar los ojos, pensando que aun faltaban algunas horas para regresar al trabajo.

BAM BAM

De nuevo, el miedo afloró en sus adentros cerrándole la garganta. Hitsugaya movió a su lado al escuchar los sonidos de alarma.

BAM BAM

Ellos se levantaron de golpe, sus corazones se aceleraron. Hinamori sintió que se mareó un poco, pero Shirou ya la sostenía de la cadera mientras miraba a los lejos, hacia el centro del Seretei, en donde todo había perdido la calma.

BAM BAM

"Tengo que ir, han sido tres llamados" explicó el dejándola mantenerse por su propio pie "¡es AIZEN!"

"¡yo también voy!".

Hinamori comenzó a moverse pero Hitsugaya la detuvo.

"¡No!" ordenó el con voz tensa "tu vas a buscar un lugar seguro, escóndete esto no debe durar mucho"

"pero… pero…" balbuceó la chica.

"haz lo que te digo Hinamori, por favor, no podré estar tranquilo si tu estas por ahí peleando".

"¡No, voy a ir!, tu dijiste que estarías conmigo, que irías a donde yo fuera, yo digo lo mismo, a donde quiera que tu vayas, Shirou-chan, yo iré".

Hitsugaya abrió mucho los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que el dijera o hiciese cambiaria su opinión.

"bien" dijo el no muy convencido "pero te cuidado".

El beso la frente de Hinamori antes de que ambos salieran corriendo hacia el lugar del altercado, a lo lejos, se escuchaban voces gritando en son de batalla.

**Sorry por la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre sin embargo, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8. Hasta aquí se había quedado el fic la última vez que lo publiqué asi que de aquí en adelanté será completamente nuevo lo que escriba. No estamos lejos del final. No se lo pierdan!!!**

**Please, algún review que me alegre la noche y me inspiré en los próximos capítulos??'**


End file.
